thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150129224439
It's the moment at which I realise I'm missing Jacob that I know I'm insane. How is it even possible to miss an idiot? Maybe this lack of communication of any kind with Ghost is slowly driving me to insanity, as if I wasn't crazy enough before hand. Like before, there is complete silence as we just sit and wait for the girl to regain consciousness. On the plus side, I was able to get up and move aroud finlly, the pain in my neck subsideig enough for some slow movements. I'm not fighting fit yet, but it's start. Swallowing is still a bugger though. We've tied the girls hands with rope and taken any guns off of her, I don't fancy being threatened again. She finaly comes to her senses after a few hours, a nice bruise having formed on her temple. "Evening," I say to her, "You might find your head is a little sore." She looks scared and I don't blame her. Being stuck in a room with a monster demon and a faceless mutant with your hands tied behind your back isn't exactly a homely situation after all. Hopefully she won't start screaming so we can talk to her rationally. "Right, let's get one thing clear from the start. I am not your enemy." her eyes ar still wide with terror but I'm pretty sure she's absorbing what I say. "The enemies are the people who want to kill other people. I'm not one of them, most of the time, and when I am it's for good reason. Kinda. A bit off topic there. And let me guess, Pluto had me down as some screwed up mutant who couldn't speak and was nothing more than an animal. Just so you know, compared to this guy, I'm pretty sane." I say, pointing a Ghost. Ghost looks at me slowly, almost comical. "So, here's how tonight is gonna go. I have a few questions I'd quite like answers to. If you know the answers, I'd like to hear them, and then we'll let you go. Whether you want to return to Pluto's group after that is your choice. Got it?" Her head sinks as she whispers, "I can't go back, I know they'll find out about this, they always do, and then they'll do worse things than kill me." I kneel down in front of her, trying as hard as I can to put on a friendly face, which isn't easy looking like me. "How are they gonna do that? Is it the mark?" She nods in response, all the fight has gone from her. "It's their way to control us. If we step out of line, or fail on a mission, the mark will cause so much pain for us we'll beg for death, that's the rumor. We saw it happen once, a public display, they tortured this guy in front of everyone, literally made him spasm and cry blood, it was horrible, then they killed him." They're using fear to control everyone then. Reeling in the support by promoting themselves as mutant saviors then making sure no-one will challenge them. It's a clever scheme, I'll give them that. But there must be a weakness, there always is. "How exactly do you get that mark? Is it someone who gives it to you?" She nods again. "There's this mutant, no-one knows who exactly, he only ever comes into the open for a branding ceremony, and he's never without his bodyguard. He's the one who gives us the mark, he touches your neck and then it's there, throbs at first but then calms down to just be a tattoo. But it's not, it's their way to kill us." There's the weakness, get to the brander and the mark stops. "Where is this mutant, what does he look like?" She looks up at me. "Like I said, no-one knows. He always has a long hood up, clothing all over him, except for one hand that has the mark. All I can say is he's not old, at least from what I could tell, not much more than a kid." Not exactly useful information, but better than nothing. "And the bodyguard? What does he look like, does he have a mutation?" "Yeah, he's a mutant, I'm not sure what power he has though, he never uses it, but he's pretty pale, dark hair, maybe 18? I don't know, I only saw them for a couple of minutes when they branded me." I nod at this, all intel is useful. For some reason my instinct is telling me this seems familiar, but I have no idea why. I only have one more question for her. "And Pluto, where is he?" She looks up at me strangely. "Pluto? No-one has ever seen Pluto, except for his supporters, Nano and Surfer. He doesn't come out into public, some of us doubt he even exists." The names are the same ones Jacob messaged me, the two mutants in charge here. I'm finished with her, so I pull out my combat knife and cut at the rope binding her hands. "Pluto isn't a myth, he is most certainly real, who do you think gave me my injuries?" She sees surprised by this, and I understand why. Pluto is being championed by everyone to be an unstoppable force. The idea of someone going up agaisnt him and surviving is pretty far fetched, but not impossible, as I have proven, just. I sit down and lean against the wall, Ghost still standing in the corner. I'd almost forgotten he was here. The girl makes no effort to get up and leave. "You're not going back to the city?" I ask her. I'm a little surprised. "It's not like there's too much choice. Besides, they were never really my kind of people, all I want is a calm life." I chuckle at his. "Girl, if you're looking for a calm life then sticking with us is not your best option." "I know, but it's the only option I have left." She says sadly. I feel some pity for her, it wasn't her choice to be a mutant, nor to be branded as a Pluto supporter. "If you're gonna be sticking around it'll help to know your name and power." I say to her. She hesitates for a second. "Cara, I can replicate other people's mutations for a little bit." This grabs my attention, and Ghost seems to take note as well. "You can copy other people's mutations? Use them yourself?" She nods. "For a time yeah, I haven't tested for how long yet but long enough. Your turn for introductions." "Well, I'm Diablo I guess, or demon, whatever you really fancy calling me, and that guy I've nicknamed Ghost, seeing as he never bloody talks." I give him an annoyed look at the same time and he jus takes a seat on the chair. "Wonderful, he still won't say a word. If I find out one day that you actually can speak, I'm going to cut your tongue out myself." As usual, he doesn't react, just pulls out my TDC. I've given up trying to stop him from using it, he's probably better at using it than I am. "You two seem like a great pair..." She says sarcastically. So she does have a sense of humore, thank christ. "You haven't met number three yet. He's a little... odd..." I say with a grin. "Welcome to the group Cara." She doesn't look too happy. I don't blame her. Right now her only chance to survive is staying with a mute and a monster, with the crazy guy coming back soon. In a way, she kinda isn't scared enough. Probably best not to tell her that part though.